smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 1
One summer morning in the Smurf Village, all of the Smurfs were busy in their everyday duties. Wonder and Smurfette were busy playing with Oracle and Saviour. Snappy was heading towards the playhouse, where he saw his fellow Smurflings Nat and Sassette playing with wooden swords, while Slouchy just stood to the side to watch them. "You are a worthy adversary, Lady Sassette," Nat said, as he swung his sword against hers. "I thank you, brave knight," Sassette said, as she deflected his sword blows. "I feel like I can smurf toe-to-toe with even the greatest of knights." "Why are you two smurfing such a childish game?" Snappy asked, as he joined them. "Childish?" Nat asked. "It's not childish! It's fun," Sassette said. "Why don't you join us, Snappy?" "I'd rather not!" Snappy said. "I'm far too mature for such childish games." "You do realize, Snappy," Nat said. "That we're still considered Smurflings; since we're not 100 years old." "Well, some Smurfs mature faster than others, Nat," Snappy said. "On a side note, what's gotten you Smurfs smurfing with swords?" "The story of King Arthur," Sassette said. "He's just sounds so dreamy." Snappy noticed that she went all lovestruck. "King Arthur? What's so smurfy about him?" Snappy asked. "He's a legendary leader, who led the defense of his country against an army of invaders, whilst also possessing the legendary sword of Excalibur," Sassette answered. "Really?" Snappy asked, sounding completely uninterested. "I could smurf that with one hand tied behind my smurf." "I highly doubt," Nat said, sarcastically. Just then, Snappy realized something. "Sassette! You said he was armed with the sword of Excalibur?" Snappy asked. "Of course," Sassette answered. "You mean? The sword that Hero found is the same sword of Excalibur?" Snappy asked. "That's correct, Snappy," Nat said. "He told us all his tales of when he was with King Arthur." "Also," Sassette said, butting in. "Hero and Handy have just finished smurfing a setting in the Imaginarium based upon his tales." "I've got to smurf this for myself," Snappy said, before he walked away. "Now, where were we, Lady Sassette?" Nat asked Sassette, as he prepared his wooden sword. "Of course, let's continue, brave knight," Sassette said, also preparing her wooden sword. ... Meanwhile, outside the Imaginarium. Hero and Handy were busy relaxing after finally completing the newest game setting. "Hero, do you mind if I ask you something?" Handy asked. "Of course, Handy," Hero said. "What's smurfing on your mind?" "How's life smurfing you so far as a Papa Smurf?" Handy asked. Hero chuckled, "I'm still smurfing used to the early wake-up calls, Handy," he said. "But, at least they smurf me some time to bond with my daughter." "How's Wonder smurfing as a Mama Smurf?" Handy asked. "She's smurfing on very well ever since she smurfed her into the world," Hero said. Just as Hero finished, Wonder approached with Saviour in her arms. "So that's where my knight in shining armor is," Wonder said, as she joined them. "It's time for Saviour's feeding again, dear, so I'll be smurfing her unto you for that job." "I understand, sweetheart," Hero said, as he took Saviour into his own arms. "Come, my little princess... let's find Uncle Greedy or Aunt Baker so that they can smurf us a bottle of milk that I can feed you with." "How's life as a Mama Smurf smurfing you, Wonder?" Handy asked. "From your perspective." "Why do you ask, Handy?" Wonder asked. "So that I can prepare myself for when my Misty wants to become a Mama Smurf herself," Handy answered. "Well, the only advice I can smurf you, Handy, is to never leave her side no matter what during the pregnancy, and always tell her that you love her." Wonder said. Handy was just about the answer, when Snappy showed up. "Is the new setting ready yet, Handy?" Snappy asked. "Yes, just smurf on inside and ask for The Black Knight's Tyranny," Handy answered. "Thanks," Snappy said, before making his way into the Imaginarium. "The Black Knight's Tyranny?" Wonder asked. "It's the name of the new game setting that me and Hero have been working on, based on the tales of King Arthur told to us by Excalibur," Handy answered. "I see," Wonder said. "Anyway, as I was saying..." Handy continued to say, as Wonder continued to listen. Inside the Imaginarium, Snappy stood in the middle of the room. "What mode would you like to use?" the Imaginarium asked. "Imaginarium! I would to smurf 'Game Mode' please," Snappy commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said, before the room quickly changed and Snappy could see a list of all available game settings. "Imaginarium! Smurf into the setting known as The Black Knight's Tyranny," Snappy commanded. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium said, before the room changed again, and Snappy found himself flying over a vast green land with only a single stone path heading off into the distance. Just then, Snappy could see a hooded figure, wielding a staff, running from another figure, which appeared to be wearing a set of black armor and riding upon a demonized frog, which also appeared to be hopping on thin air. The armored figure soon drew his sword from its sheath and appeared to slice open the sky, causing a group of demons to drop out and cut off the others escape. Snappy could see the figure was completely surrounded. "How will they smurf out of this?" Snappy asked himself, sounding concerned for the hooded figure. He soon saw the figure drive their staff into the ground whilst saying a magical incantation. "Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik. O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call." the hooded figure said, before an enormous blast of blue energy fired up into the sky, striking Snappy's location, whom immediately began to fall towards the ground. "Woaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Snappy yelled out as he fell, before his face was driven into the ground upon landing. He slowly managed to get to his feet. "Being from a distant world!" the hooded figure said, before lowering their hood. "Forgive my abrupt summons!" Snappy jumped back quickly, for the hooded figure resembled Sassette. "Sassette!" Snappy said, in complete shock. "I'm sorry, but I'm not this Sassette of whom you speak of," the female said. Snappy looked at the demons that had surrounded them, before looking towards the armored figure on the frog. "Oh, I get it. No problem! I've seen stuff like this!" Snappy said, sounding rather confident. He took a brief second to imagine himself with great speed, before he ran around them so fast that the demons were swept away by a fierce wind. Snappy soon began to stare down the figure on the frog, he noticed the figure was wielding an enormous black sword, but he didn't let the size intimidate him. He tried to charge at the figure, but was stopped by the female. "No, you mustn't!" The female said, as she grabbed him, pulled him back and teleported away from their location. The armored figure put his sword back into its sheath, before heading over to his three knights: Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival, who were watching from a nearby cliff. They bowed before him. The armored figure slowly removed his helmet; revealing himself to resemble Papa Smurf. "I will give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight." he commanded his knights. His knights nodded in agreement of their orders, before he put his helmet back on and took off. "Let's go, laddies." Percival said. "Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all!" Gawain said. "The King's orders are absolute, Gawain." Lancelot said. "Yes, but..." Gawain said. "Without loyalty to the King, laddies, we are nothing." Percival said. Lancelot turned and walked away. "Still, the King... He has changed. And his kingdom..." Percival said, noticing the change with the King's behavior, before walking away, with Sir Gawain following close behind. ... Snappy soon found himself in a misty forest, brought there by the sorceress he had rescued. "Why'd you stop me? I could've smurfed him down, no problem!" Snappy said. "You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." The female told him. "How can that be?" Snappy asked. "He bears the scabbard of Excalibur." The female answered. "Hey, wait a second... I think I've heard that name before. Ummm... Lemme see..." Snappy said, pretending to sound like he didn't know anything. "Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." The female told him. "Oh, yeah, right! So that means..." Snappy said. "This is the land ruled by King Arthur." The female told him. "Whoa! But was that really the King himself?" Snappy asked. "I mean, he seemed way different in the story I was told." "Let us go. We can talk along the way." The female said, before lifting up her hood again. "Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard." "I'm Snappy. Snappy Smurf, or by my birth name: Bartholomew JoJo Smurf." Snappy said, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, Batholomew..." Merlina said, before Snappy cut her off. "Call me Snappy, I prefer that name." Snappy said. "Very well. Let us travel to the Misty Lake." Merlina said. "Alright! Let's go!" Snappy said, enthusiastically, before running off in the forest. "Wait, Snappy!" Merlina called out. "What's wrong?" Snappy asked. "Here! Take this!" Merlina said, using her magic to create a sword for him to use. "What's this for?" Snappy asked, looking at the sword she gave him. "Trust me, Snappy," Merlina said. "In our world, you'll need something to protect yourself." "I see, in case if King Arthur smurfs after us," Snappy said. "Indeed." Merlina said, before they continued on their way. Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters